My Haunting Nightmare
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My own fanfic that revolves around me meeting the two dark Kung Fu Panda villains. Enjoy reading this... if you dare!


**This is my fanfic that revolves around me having a nightmare about meeting Tai Lung and Shen, two of the most darkest villains in the animation industry and in the Kung Fu Panda movies and how they really intimidated me with all their might. The story itself is much darker as most fanfics of Kung Fu Panda go, so all of you prepare for my greatest fears for those two.**

* * *

**My Haunting Nightmare**

That night, at my mom's house, I started to turn off my laptop and shut off the lights before I went to sleep with my pillow by my side, thinking to myself, "_Don't worry, dude. Nothing could possible go wrong._" Little did I know, however, that when I closed my eyes, I started to hear voices that are strangely familiar and with that, I have heard them before as they went through inside my head.

_What's that, I see?_

_Must be a human male._

_And a very interesting one at that._

_Should we... have some time haunting him? After all, he is the one who has seen us in both of our separate films in the franchise._

Then, I dreamed I was in China, the same place and setting from the Kung Fu Panda franchise, but only this time, I'm in Gongmen City, the same place where Po, the Dragon Warrior, defeated Shen, the peacock overlord of Gongmen City. Then, as I walked throughout the city, seeing that all the villagers aren't there, I started to hear some evil chuckling noises that are not too far away from here.

"Who's there?", I asked, but the evil chuckling noises keep coming and I started to run as fast as I can. Nearly four minutes later, after I started to get tired for a moment, I found a place where I can hide: Lord Shen's tower. I hope it would keep me safe from the chuckling noises, so without hesitation, I walked into the tower, walked on the longest stairs as quickly as I could and managed to find sanctuary, but little did I know that I looked upon a familiar face that I have seen. Yes. It was...

"Shen?", I asked and there it was, I saw the peacock overlord of Gongmen City himself, Lord Shen.

"Yes, my boy", said Shen, "and looks like you're here just in time."

"Time?", I asked again, "For what?"

When I asked that question, the peacock came towards me and gave me a dark look, which caused me to be frightened.

"Time for a mere haunting past when you were a mere 14-year old teenager", explained Shen darkly.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"Always asking questions, these humans", said Shen, "I think you know what I'm talking about."

Shen walks aside to reveal a snow leopard that I've recognized from the first Kung Fu Panda. It was Tai Lung and much to my frightened heart, he came towards me and said, "Welcome, human."

"Listen", I said, "Why are you doing this, Shen? Why am I here anyway?"

"You're here to fear us, that's all", said Tai Lung and sent a breath to my ear which gave me a chill to my spine.

"Now, tell us your name and we will explain why we've always wanted you here", said Shen, "If you do not, then you will suffer the consequences of your past as a little child."

"I'm Gavin, sir", I said.

"Very well, Gavin", said Shen, "The reason why we've wanted you to come here to feel what it's like to having been feared by Tai Lung himself when you were 14 years old."

"Wait a minute", I said, "You're referring to..."

Then, we cut to a flashback to where I was fourteen years old and I first watched the original Kung Fu Panda in theaters in July 24 2008, the same year it came out.

"The time where I first saw the snow leopard when I saw the first Kung Fu Panda in theaters four years ago and I haven't feared him", I said, "So, too bad, Shen. It didn't scare me. Well, a little bit, but..."

"But nothing", said Tai Lung, "We've been watching you for a long time, Gavin, and we're never gonna stop hunting you for your own fear against the both of us."

"So, that's what this is all about", I said, "You're just gonna give me some scares, right?"

"No", said Shen, "We're going to intimidate you for a lot longer than that. You did see me last year when you saw Kung Fu Panda 2 in theaters in early June of 2011, right?"

"Yes", I said, "But, I wasn't afraid of you back then. I was only too busy being scarred for life by him."

"It doesn't matter", said Tai Lung while giving his intimidating look at me, "What really matters is your fear."

"Is it about conquering them when you're not afraid?", I guessed.

"That's for heroes only", said Shen, "You're just a normal human being from Earth and we'll show you why. Tai Lung, do your thing."

"With pleasure", said Tai Lung and chuckles evily before staring at me darkly. Then, without hesitation, the snow leopard started to hypnotize me.

"From now on, Gavin", said Tai Lung, "You will be our slave forever... and ever... and ever. Once you do what we say, we will not harm your people at your hometown. Understand?"

"Never", I whispered under my breath.

"What?", asked Tai Lung.

"NEVER!", I shouted, but the snow leopard and the peacock overlord loomed at me and while laughing manically, they started to scare the living heck out of me with their creepy faces while the snow leopard keeps breathing at my ear and continues to give me a chill to my spine.

"No, please, no", I said, but it was too late and I started to faint, hoping that all of this would go away while the two villains spoke to each other.

"We've done it, my lord", said Tai Lung.

"Now that he won't be around, we'll keep on watching him for a long time", said Shen and gives his dark stare at my body before we fade to black.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", I shouted and woke up from this terrible nightmare. Then, I thought to myself, "_Thank god. It was just a dream._" and went back to sleep, hoping that I don't have any of those horrible nightmares again.

* * *

**That's it for this story. I hope this would creep all of you writers out there as well, but once you read it, the villains will start to haunt you until you have nowhere else to go besides anywhere from your home. Beware! Beware! I won't mind some reviews, by the way, so enjoy reading... if you dare. MWUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Ok, I gotta go now. Ta ta! :) God, I love it!**


End file.
